multiverse_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Multiverse Fanon Wiki:Getting Started
Welcome to Multiverse Fanon, newcomers! Here, you can create your own universe, full with its own planets, characters, locations, governments, etc. You can also create short stories about your universe(s) called one-shots, or full-blown story series called Fanons. Below is how to get started with the basics of Multiverse Fanon. Registering on Wikia Watch an instructional video explaining how to register on Wikia below. If you have already registered on Wikia, you can skip this section. Creating a Multiverse To create a Universe (also known as Multiverses or Parallel Dimensions), click the Contribute button beside the Wiki Navigation above. Click "Create a Page" and enter your Universe's name. If this is your first, it is recommended to name it something like username's Universe. If this is not your first, you can name it anything you like, as long as it complies with our Policy. Once you create your Universe, you may start adding content. It is recommended for you first to add the Template:Multiverse infobox to your Multiverse page. This will show most of the information essential to your Multiverse. After this, it is recommended to add a small introductory paragraph to your Universe, i.e. explaining how it is set up, where its main planets or locations are, and a small summary of its history. After you've started the basics, you can start getting into the nitty-gritty of your universe. I recommend starting with a History section, going into detail about the creation and certain turning points in your universe. Another great important section is a collection of notable planets, people, and governments in your universe. After this, you can categorize your Multiverse. This way, people will easily be able to find your universe's page from other people's universe page. It's very effective. Expanding Your Multiverse Planets Now comes the time to expand your Multiverse. The easiest way to do this, in my opinion, is to start with notable planets. In example, if your universe centers around Earth, you would create Earth first. REMINDER: Be careful of naming planets. Other people might have planets of the same name. It is important to name your planet name (universe name), i.e. Earth (JFJ's Universe). After you get your base planets created, you can add content. The most important is Template:Infobox planet. In this, users will be able to see all the basics of your planet. Again, like a Multiverse, the next thing to do is write a tiny introductory paragraph, telling how the planet was discovered, and a small tidbit of the history. After this, add a History section, telling in full length the planet's history; add a Government section, telling about your planet's government, if it has one; and last, categorize your planet. I cannot stress categorization enough. Characters Characters are close to the same. You add the Template:Infobox character first, then add a small (stress SMALL) introductory paragraph, followed by a History section. This is where Character pages and any other page are completely different. After History on a character, you will add a Personality section, followed by a Powers (if they have any) section, and finally an Affiliation section. Finally, categorize your character. Miscellaneous Once you have your Multiverse page, Planets page(s), and character page(s), the rest is up to you. You can add a certain location within a planet, a page about a certain government, or even a page about an event that happened in your universe. It is ESSENTIAL, though, to name each of your pages as name (universe name). Any pages made without this title outlay will be sent to your userpage, and you may request for it to be moved back in a matter of 1 week (see our ). If your pages still does not meet the essential criteria, it will remain on your userpage, and will be subject to deletion. Now that you have the basics, get out there and make your Multiverse! Category:Multiverse Category:Browse Category:Site administration